mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Orlando Corradi
Orlando Corradi was an Italian film director, producer, writer, executive producer, animator, and film distributor. He is the co-founder, President, CEO and CFO of Mondo TV. Career In 1964, Orlando Corradi and Kenichi Tominaga found DEA S.n.c., a company active in the audiovisual animation sector, with the aim of acquiring the rights to Japanese animated cartoons for distribution in Italy and Europe. In 1979 and 1980, respectively, Corradi and Tominaga created the companies DORO TV Merchandising. for large-scale television networks, and Italian TV Broadcasting S.r.l., for smaller-size broadcaster. The period from the late 1970s to the early 1980s saw the rise in demand for Japanese animated cartoons and the growth of the Italian television market. The two companies started distributing feature films, TV series and sports events. Mondo TV S.r.l. was founded in 1985 in order to produce animated cartoon series. Filmography & Television Series 'As Director' Television Series *''Christopher Columbus'' (1990) *''Simba the King Lion'' (1996) *''Super Little Fanta Heroes'' (1997) *''Simba Jr. Goes to N.Y. and the World Cup'' (1998) *''The Great Book of Nature'' (1999-2000) *''Winner and the Golden Child'' (2004) *''Monsters & Pirates'' (2004) *''Laura's Star'' (Seasons 2 & 3) (2007-2009) *''Happy Adventures'' (2008) *''Angel's Friends'' (2009-2011) *''Fantasy Island'' (2010-2011) *''Puppy in My Pocket'' (2010-2011) *''Virus Attack'' (2012) *''Power Buggz'' (2012) *''Gormiti'' (2012-2013) *''Dinofroz'' (2012-2015) *''Sissi: The Young Empress'' (2015-2016) *''Beast Keeper'' (2015-2016) Movies *''The Legend of the Titanic'' - (1999) *''The Prince of Dinosaurs'' - (2000) *''In Search of the Titanic'' - (2004) *''Mother Theresa'' (2004) *''Genghis Khan'' (2004) *''Christmas in New York'' (2005) *''Padre Pio'' (2006, credited with Jang Chol Su) *''Saint Catherine'' - (2006) *''Alexander the Great'' - (2006) *''Karol'' (2007) *''Welcome Back Pinocchio'' (2007) *''Ramses'' (2007) *''The Journey of J.M. Escrivá'' (2009) *''Angel's Friends: Between Dream and Reality'' (2011) 'As Producer' Television Series *''Christopher Columbus'' (1990) *''Robin Hood'' (1990-1992) *''The Story of Cinderella'' (1996) *''The Legend of Zorro'' (1996) *''Simba the King Lion'' (1996) *''Pocahontas'' (1996) *''Super Little Fanta Heroes'' (1997) *''Sandokan'' (1997-2006) *''The Black Corsair'' (1998-1999) *''Toy Toons'' (1999-2000) *''Bugs' Adventures'' (1999-2000) *''Simba Jr. Goes to N.Y. and the World Cup'' (1998) *''Letters from Felix'' (2003) *''The Last of the Mohicans'' (2004) *''Farhat: The Prince of the Desert'' (2004) *''Gladiators'' (2009) 'As Writer' Television Series *''Simba the King Lion'' (1996) Credited as Author *''Pocahontas'' (1996) *''Super Little Fanta Heroes'' (1997) *''The Legend of Sleeping Beauty'' (1998) *''Fantasy Island'' (2010-2011) Credited as Original Story 'As Executive Producer' Television Series *''Jesus: A Kingdom Without Frontiers'' (1996) *''The Old Testament'' (2003) Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:People Category:Directors Category:Robin Hood Category:The Story of Cinderella Category:The Legend of Zorro Category:Simba the King Lion Category:Pocahontas Category:Super Little Fanta Heroes Category:Sandokan Category:The Black Corsair Category:Toy Toons Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty Category:The Legend of the Titanic Category:The Great Book of Nature Category:The Old Testament Category:Farhat Category:Happy Adventures Category:Ramses Category:Angel's Friends Category:Fantasy Island Category:Puppy in My Pocket Category:Virus Attack Category:The Legend of Snow White Category:The Last of the Mohicans Category:Winner and the Golden Child Category:Gladiators Category:Karol Category:Spartacus Category:Kim Category:Gormiti Category:Dinofroz Category:Sissi: The Young Empress Category:Beast Keeper Category:Males Category:Deceased